peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 November 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-11-04 ; Comments * Peel says at the beginning of the programme he'll play Eric Clapton records, but then mentions he was joking after the Unsane track. *Peel mentions Galaxie 500's Moonshot is a cover of a Buffy Sainte-Marie's song. *Peel plays three tracks from the Amphetamine Reptile label for Ian The Tank Engine. *Peel plays the wrong speed of a track from Pocket Fishrmen before correcting it. *Peel plays Galaxie 500's version of the Sex Pistols' Submission. *Peel plays a track from Hated who do a cover of Paul Simon's I Am A Rock. *Peel sets a competition to win the Wedding Present's Spunk video compilation. The question is who is Catherine E Coulson? It turns out she is an actress according to wikipedia. *Peel asks listeners to vote in the Festive Fifty and says the results would be done on a computer. *Peel plays several tracks from Northern Bushmen and the Radical Dance Faction. *Peel recommends watching The Sentence on BBC2 this Tuesday evening, which is a documentary about a young offenders institution. *Audio tracks on both mixtapes come from this show. Sessions *Crane #1, recorded 8th July 1990, repeat, first broadcast 21 August 1990. No known commercial release. *Galaxie 500 #2, recorded 30th October 1990. Available on Peel Sessions CD, 2005 (20/20/20, 202020.02) and ''On Fire & Peel Sessions ''CD, 2010 (Domino) Tracklisting *Unsane: Vandal-X (7") Sub Pop & 10 *Boo Radleys: Kaleidoscope (12") Rough Trade *African Head Charge: Gospel Train (CD - Songs Of Praise) On-U Sound £''' *Northern Bushmen: Cameled Back Whale Driver (7" - Happy Hooker Worms) Cubist Productions *Poor Righteous Teachers: Self Styled Wisdom (12" - Holy Intellect / Self Styled Wisdom) Profile *Galaxie 500: Moonshot (session) *Jah Woosh: Omega Dollar (LP - Dreadlocks Affair) Trojan '''$ 3 *Teenage Fanclub: God Knows It's True (12") Paperhouse *Silky & The Shantungs: He's A Fink (v/a 7" - Girls In The Garage Volume 5 1/2) Romulan %5 *Definition Of Sound: Now Is Tomorrow (Experiments In Sound Part 1) (12") Circa *Helmet: Sinatra (LP - Strap It On) Amphetamine Reptile *Surgery: Do It To It Dynamo (LP - Nationwide) Amphetamine Reptile *Tar: Gag Reflex (LP - Roundhouse) Amphetamine Reptile *Sweet Exorcist: Clonk (12") Warp & 7 %6 *Godorrhoea: Star Of Deathly Realm: Glub Dub Drib: Mothman: Garble (v/a 2xLP - Wild & Crazy "Noise Merchants" ... ...Invade A City Near You: Worst Of The 1 In 12 Club Vol. 9/10) 1 In 12 & 5 *Pocket Fishrmen: Sodom & Gomorrah (7" - Dead Dog) 50 Trillion Watts & 6 *Wedding Present: She's My Best Friend (v/a LP - Heaven & Hell - A Tribute To The Velvet Underground - Volume One) Communion *Galaxie 500: Submission (session) & £ *Radical Dance Faction: Surplus People (LP - Borderline Cases) Earth Zone (Peel mistakenly plays the track for a minute or so and then plays the correct song below) *Radical Dance Faction: Back In The Same Place (LP - Borderline Cases) Earth Zone *Cranes: I Hope (12" - Espero) Dedicated $ 2 *Hated: I Am A Rock (v/a 12" - Wedge) Simple Machines *Project 1: Rush The Bridge (12" - Project 1 EP) Tam Tam $ 1 ' '%1 *Earwig: It's The Waiting I Can't Stand (12" - Hardly) La-Di-Da *Crane: Consumption (session) # & 1 *Crane: The Thaw Sets In (session) # & 2 ' *Crane: Fear Of Noise (session) '# & 3 *Crane: Asleep (session) # & 4 *Kanda Bongo Man: Isambe (LP - Isambe - Monie) Mélodie *Matter Babies: Loose (LP - Skinny Dipping) Nightshift *Andre Williams: Pulling Time (LP - Bacon Fat) Not On Label *Rig: Moody (Dance Mix) (12") Rubber %2 *Maulidi & Musical Party: Mkufu (CD - Mombasa Wedding Special) Globe Style *Galaxie 500: When Will You Come Home (session) *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: (What Will We Do To Become) Famous And Dandy Just Like Amos & Andy (CD Single) Workers Playtime %3 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Our Tune (7" - Let's Not / Our Tune) Probe Plus *Radical Dance Faction: Riverwise (LP - Borderline Cases) Earth Zone & 8 *Northern Bushmen: Laura (7" - Happy Hooker Worms) Cubist Productions *Brents T.V.: What Do You Get (7" - Lumberjack Days) Lookout! *Sinister Cleaners: Goodbye Ms Jones (7" - Goodbye Ms Jones / When I Feel Strange) Time To Develop *Wanton Loveboy: A Million Stars Above (7") Cubist Productions *Donny & Marie Handbag Revolution: Beautiful House (12") Eight & 9 *Galaxie 500: Final Day (session) *Chapterhouse: Something More (12" - Sunburst) Dedicated £''' *Coy "Hot Shot" Love: Harmonica Jam (v/a CD - Blow It 'till You Like It: Memphis Harmonica 1951-1954) Sun *Angel Corpus Christi: John Cassavetes (CD - The 80's) A&R/ENT '''%4 *Moody Boys: Free (12" - Journey Into Dubland) XL £''' Tracks marked '''$ are available on File 1. Tracks marked &''' are available on '''File 2. Tracks marked £''' are available on '''File 3. Tracks marked %''' are available on '''File 5. File ;Name *1) best of peel vol 16 part 1 (with introductions) *2) best of peel vol 16 part 2 (with introductions) *3) 1990-10 Peel Late Oct Early Nov 1990.mp3 *4) 020A-B7503XXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *5) 1990-11-xx Peel Show LE088 ;Length *1) 0:46:45 (from 0:33:59) *2) 0:47:23 (to 0:10:50) *3) 0:54:25 (from 0:40:49) (to 43:50, from 47:57 unique) *4) 3:00:07 *5) 1:21:49 (to 18:56, 50:00-57:26) (4:53-18:56, 50:00-52:14 unique) ;Other *1) 2) Many thanks to Mike. *3) Created from tapes SB805 and SB806 of Weatherman22's Tapes *4) Recordings at the British Library. *5) Created from LE088 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 . Peel November 1990 Lee Tape 88 ;Available *1) 2) Mooo Server *3) Mediafire *4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7503/1) *5) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Competitions Category:Lee Tapes